The present invention relates to a transfer device for transferring an article in a printing machine, the device being of the type including: a support structure; a manipulator arm carried by the support structure and hinged relative to the support structure about a pivot axis; a clamp for gripping the article carried by the manipulator arm and hinged relative to the manipulator arm about a tilt axis that is angularly offset relative to the pivot axis; and drive means adapted to drive both the manipulator arm and the gripper clamp in rotation during an intermediate rotation stage.
Silkscreen printing machines are used for performing repetitive printing on identical articles presenting an axis of circular symmetry.